Raven's Tears of Love
by Pyra Storge
Summary: Flashbacks tell everything as Raven becomes what she despises. A killer.


**Raven**

She felt the raindrops drip from the sky and shower her body in it's cold tears sneaking it's hands down her cloak and onto her warm back. Her hood could not stop every bullet of water as she walked through the city. It was a windy night and the rain made it impossible to stay dry even with an umbrella. She sat on a bench and waited fro something small to happen. Anything to distract her from the freezing misery.

Now, granted she could've easily made a shield of black magic, the setting felt appropriate fro what had happened behind her. It felt so dangerous being exposed to the sharpel of cloud blood raining on her. It was like someone had shot a living cloud with a shotgun and the wound was running free of it's white water.

No surprise came when the blue sirens began to burst in through the veil of water and nearly blind Raven. The car pulled up next to her and a cop rolled down his window asking for her to stop. Raven kept walking as the cop got out and yelled for her to stop. He followed her at a quickened pace and touched her shoulder. It was probably light, but it was enough to send Raven into a flashback.

* * *

She was hanging over Beast Boy's shoulder. They had just survived another attack from H.I.V.E last week, but the Tower was still practically gone and under construction for repairs again. Not the first time, but most certainly not the last. As of right now, they were staying in an apartment.

Robin had went to Batman along with Cyborg for some advanced repairs and Starfire was off with Silkie on some fabulous adventure elsewhere. So at the moment, it was just Raven and Beast Boy at the apartment. To skip to the real story, let just say they were already a couple. And when I say couple, I mean that currently where I pick up the story, they just finished having sex and laid under the covers while Raven laid on Beast Boy's chest before getting up for a shower.s

She washed with her Japanese Cherry Blossom shampoo and body wash before sprinkling a powered perfume on her shoulders and rubbed it in like a salve. She put on her normal cloak and exited the bathroom where Beast Boy was changing into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Go where?"

"I don't know. Maybe some mindless walking."

Raven thought every bad possibility possible and then decided to go outside anyway to get away from such a pessimistic mindset. She went off with him into the streets. She noticed something particularly off about his pants. Then she averted her eyes. Sure he was her boyfriend, but it was better to keep this relationship a private one. Looking at his waist was not going to keep this a secret, but still…there was just something off about his pants. As if he was holding something in it.

The two walked down the stairs and off on their careless way with many twists and turns while talking.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Raven asked nervously. She wasn't much of a talkative type. She was more of an informative person with barely any social skills except how to be direct and hateful.

"You," Beast Boy said winking. Raven's heart sunk. That was the last thing she knew how to talk about.

"What about me?"

"What's your favorite color.?"

"Black."

"Song?"

"I don't listen to music."

"Okay…um, how about your favorite animal?"

"You."

"Well, I know I'm sexy and all, but on a more realistic scale-" Raven punched him in the arm smiling and so was he.

"Okay, okay. What's your favorite thing about Earth?"

"Besides you, I love the way everything is structured together and how people debate how a government should be run with force."

"Soooo, basically, you like war?"

"Minus the torture and interrogation, yes."

"Well, I know there will be a couple movies I'll never show you."

"I know a lot of movies I won't let you show me."

"Name one."

"Any health documentary, any space documentary, anything having to dowitn zombies or aliens that don't exist, satanic films, animal films except for Milos and Otis, any documentary about psychology and mental disorders, any nof that cheesy shit about masked killers and dream killers, anything about-"

"Okay, anything that I'm actually interested in?"

"Porn."

"Hey, hey now. Let's talk about that one time I found that thing under your-"

"Hey Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"You like it when we have our private time?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because this iis the exact formula to losing it."

"Fine, fine. Anything else?"

"Um…hopefully you don't know about Cannibal Holocaust-"

"That was a really, really, really cheesy film."

"Hey, I enjoyed it to some degree."

"Wow, this conversation is really killing my appetite. You want to go gfet something to eat before you kill it off completely?"

"We can just change the subject if you want."

"What's your favorite thing about me?" Beast Boy closed his eyes tight and shook his head to get the past talk out of his head. He looked at Raven's smiling face. "Well?"

"Your sense of insecurity unless I'm by you."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but thank you. Hold up, Knees Togo return something really quick," Beast Boy said right next to a pawn shop.

"What is it?"

"Last night I had to get some fresh air and this pawn shop got robbed. I was going to return some of the items strolen by this guy in the alley, but I never got back to it."

"What is it though?"

"A few coins worth thousands, a pistol, and two necklaces."

"You're carrying around a pistol?" Raven put her eyes on Beast Boy's trousers. She could see now the bulge in his pants faintly made the shape of a gun. "Why the fuck didn't you say something?"

"We're superheroes. If we needed to fight, my abilities are way stronger than a bullet."

Raven crossed her arms and waited for Beast Boy as he went in the store and came back out with a ring. It was a silver cast and it the jewel was gold encrusted in obsidian. Beast Boy put it on Raven's ring finger and kissed her. Raven sighed and just accepted that they would've been married one way or another. Fuck it.

"It's getting kind of late," Beast Boy noted. "Wanna head back or wait on the moon?"

"Let's go to the park," she said and to the park they went. They went and walked the whole perimeter of the grassy area and happily began to dine at an outdoor café as the warm night washed over them like a heat wave and Raven began to sweat. She disrobed her cloak and left herself in a pair of long stocking running under some purple shorts that went down to her mid thigh and a black corset covered by a shallow black shirt. She would have to carry her cloak of course, but it was much better than sweating her ass off.

It was a beautiful night.

* * *

"Ma'am," the officer said turning Raven towards him. "Do you know what happened down the street?"

"I killed everyone," she said simply. She tried to walk away, but the officer stopped her.

"Ma'am, you killed some people if I heard correctly?"

"Yes," Raven said with the same eyes as before. Empty and void of tears that had ran dry hours ago before the rain began to pellet them.

"Can you just come with us?" the officer said gently. "We'll get you warm and get some more understanding done. Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of young lady. Come with m-"

The cop flew back with a massive exit wound in his chest. Raven had shot him with a shotgun and his partner in the vehicle scrambled to call for back up. Raven let him before she dshit hi m as well. She had a eight more shots left and a fanny pack of shells on her waist anyway. She wanted them to come so she could see how many bullets she'd use before being killed.

* * *

She and Beast Boy began to walk back to their apartment. Not to mention, Raven felt slightly aroused at such a good night. She felt the same aura from Beast Boy himself. They were walking down to the house less than three blocks away when they heard screaming coming from an alley. Obviously it was a problem going on and Reaven Beast Boy ran into the alley. It was their job to as superheroes.

They entered the valley of trashcans and dirty pollution and saw a small group made of six or seven men and women beating up a teenager on the ground. His sister or girlfriend was being raped behind a trashcan and she was crying and screaming. Raven ran at the group who saw the heroes coming. They pulled out weapons as Raven threw a ball of black magic at them. She hit one in the chest and pinned another to the wall in a thin webbing of black tendrils so that he couldn't move.

Two thugs ran at her and Beast Boy hopped on them in a form of a cheetah and hit them on the ground before landing on another a rhinoceros and breaking the thug's arm. Raven upper cutted another man and hit a woman in a cheek who had a fanny pack and a shotgun. She kicked the gun out of another thug's hand as Beast Boy jumped on the disarmed woman. Raven turned and saw she was too late as one of the thugs pulled out his pistol and shot the girl in the back of the head. Raven threw a ball of magic at him and hit him on the wall. At last, they had completed the task of saving the teens, but it was considered a failure as the girl was dead.

* * *

Raven has hollow eyes as she walked down the street and shot civilians. Mothers and fathers screamed as they were wounded and crushed. Raven was specifically aiming for couples. There was two lesbians holding hands as their heads were blown to red pieces. A little girl screamed as she watched her two moms die. She tried to cower down, but Raven kicked her on her back, pressed the barrel in the girl's throat and fired.

Sirens were sounding in the distance. They were drawing closer and it made Raven more angry as the shrill hurt her ears. Raven put personal plugs in her ears so the world was silent. She saw people screaming with open mouths, but no sound came from their mouths and reached her eardrums. So as she fired silent shots, she watched the red explode from their heads, stomachs, and legs.

Pressing on, a boy jumped from a alleyway and tried to pry the gun from her hands. She shouldered him hard. She aimed at him and then decided not to fire. She slammed her foot down on his face and kept stamping on his face until he was passed out. Raven then shot him in the leg to wake him up. He was obviously screaming through his red mask of blood, but Raven didn't hear. Much less care. She decided to let him bleed to death as continued shooting more innocents while cops came into the area.

SWATs flooded the balconies, air via helicopters, and the entire battlefield of concrete. They were taking aim. Raven dissolved her earpieces and heard they shouting raw for her to surrender. She reloaded and kept walking forward and was ready to die.

* * *

"Fuck!" Raven stomped. She wanted to succeed and moments like this made her angry. She looked at the boy and she was in shock as he held a gun aimed at her. She was too surprised to move as Beast Boy took the bullet for her. Raven's fury erupted as soon as his body hit the ground. She let a ball of black energy consume her and expand to the point every living life force and thugs were evaporated in dust.

Raven fell to her knees. Beast Boy was gone and the only piece of him was a piece of purple cloth on the ground. She picked it up and rubbed her face in the fabric. The last memory of him. She was broken down in tears as he was gone. She let out a long wail followed by sobs. Then the rain started. It kept coming down and mingling with her salty tears.

Then her sobs were gone. Because of the couple they saved, Beast Boy died. He would be alive if the boy had been grateful. There is no reason to keep going if the world was so cruel. It was her versus everyone. The world was going to pay. She picked up the shotgun and a fannypack full of bullets and began to walk until it was time to die.

* * *

And she took a deep breath. She blinked every pain out of her eyes. There was nothing back. Even if there was, there was no Beast Boy. No future together. Raven smiled as she swung out of cover to shoot while fifty laser point sniper rifles were aimed at her chest.


End file.
